El lago del Amor
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: Despues de que nuestros heroes se quedaran atrapados en un bosque, ellos se separan en parejas (Ash y Serena, y Citron, Bonnie y Pikachu) para encontrar la salida y luego buscar ayuda. En la noche, sucedera algo que cambiiara la vida de uno de esas parejas. AMOURSHIPPING esta es la traduccion de "The lake of love", pero mejorado.


Yo no soy dueño de Pokemon, ni sus personajes

Nuestros heroes se meten en un problema, cuando ellos estaban dando una vuelta, mientras los pokemones de Ash estaban descansando (Pikachu no lucho contra el lider de gimnasio) para buscar la ruta correcta hacia la Liga Pokemon, ellos accidentalmente tomaron la ruta incorrecta y terminaron en la ruta 20 (por culpa del invento de Citron, otra vez, que luego explotot), en vez de la ruta 21. Y ahora deben encontrar la manera de volver al Centro Pokemon, para luego continuar su viaje...

¿Cuantas veces debo decirte hermano que tus inventos siempre terminan mal?-dijo Bonnie.

El numero de veces que le has preguntado a cualquier chica en ser mi novia, sin importar cuantas veces te dije que te detuvieras-dijo molesto Citron, recordando esos momentos.

Detenganse los 2, tenemos que concentrarnos en como vamos a salir de este giantesco bosque-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ash y Serena.

Despues de que Citron y Bonnie se calmaron, Citron encontro la manera de salir del bosque (su idea era obviamente construir una maquina, que terminaria en una explosion), pero justo cuando iba a decir su idea, su hermana dijo su idea, la cual consistia en separarse en parejas, una de 2, Ash y Serena y otra de 3, Clemont, Eureka and Pikachu, y luego ir por otro camino hasta encontrar la salida hacia el Centro Pokemon y buscar ayuda si la otra pareja aun no aparecia. Entonces, Ash le pregunta a ella, porque Pikachu debia ir con Citron y Bonnie; y Bonnie le dice a Ash que Dedenne estaba durmiendo y que no queria despertarse, asi que necesitaban a un pokemon extra que los ayude, ya que Ash podia proteger a Serena. Despues de oir a Bonnie, Serena y (luego) Ash aceptaron el plan, y el grupo se separo con la esperanza de encontrar la salida.

3 horas despues...

Ni una de las parejas tuvo la suerte de encontrar la salida, ademas ya estaba oscureciendo, y Ash estaba tan hambriento, que podria comerse un arbol.

Ohhhhh,¿cuanto tiempo llevamos caminando Serena?-pregunto Ash.

No lo se, tal ve horas-respondio Serena cansada.

Pero despues de caminar unos metros, Ash y Serena encontraron un lago con un agua cristalina, que cuando veas la Luna, esta misma te dejara hipnotizado por su belleza.

Tal vez deveriamos descansar aqui por hoy, y mañana buscar comida, Ash-dijo Serena.

Buena idea Serena-dijo Ash.

I se acostaron en el suave grass cerca del uno al otro.

Ya habia anochecido, y Ash estaba teniendo un sueño, en donde el estaba por comer la hamburguesa de queso mas grande del mundo gratis, pero de repente, una manzana (de un arbol) le callo en la cabeza y lo desperto.

¿Que es lo que me callo a la cabeza?-se pregunto a si mismo, que ademas descubrio que Serena no estaba a su costado.

Pero, cuando se levanto, el la vio cerca del lago. Entonces, el decidio ir a verla., Cuando el llego donde estaba Serena, el la vio que estaba llorando.

¿Serena por que estas llorando?-pregunto Ash.

(Sniff, sniff...) Por nada Ash-dijo Serena.

Puedes confiar en mi, dime ¿por que estabas llorando?-pregunto Ash

Ok, la razon por la cual estoy llorando, ERES TU-dijo Serena, aun con lagrimas cayendo por su cara

Que, ¿por que yo?-pregunto Ash.

Porque cuando la Liga Pokemon League termine, dejaras Kalos y te perdere otra vez-dijo Serena con muchas lagrimas.

Entonces, ¿tu me vas a extrañar mucho cuando me vaya?-pregunto Ash.

Mucho, y tengo mucho miedo no volver a verte jamas-dijo Serena aun con lagrimas y sonrojada.

Ash uso su mano para limpiar las lagrimas de la cara de Serena (mientras acariciabba la cabeza y el pelo de Serena); luego el empezo a consolar a Serena, deciendole que a el perdera una gran parte de su corazon cuando el se valla de Kalos y la deje, lo cual sonrojo mucho a Serena. Y por ultimo le dijo a Serena que vea junto a el, la Luna reflejada en el agua cristalina.

Debo de decirle mis sentimientos a Ash, si no lo hago lo perdere para siempre, pero que pasa si el solo piensa en mi como una amiga nada mas-penso Serena, mientras seguia viendo el lago.

Ella se preocupa mucho por mi, y se que si me voy de Kalos, le rompere el corazon, ademas la voy a extrañar mucho, despues de todo, ella a sido la primera de mis amigas de mi infancia, creo que debo de decirle mis sentimientos, este lugar es perfecto para decirle-penso Ash.

Entonces, 2 Luvdisc aparecieron y empezaron a saltar juntos hasta el final del lago, que tal vez los lleve a otro luego con abundante agua. Despues de ver esto, la mano derecha de Ash, tomo de la mano izquierda de Serena, Serena sintio eso, y miro a Ash con la cara roja, al igual que Ash (Ash la miro pero con nervios), unos segundos despues, sus labios se juntaron, ambos sintieron fuegos artificiales, chispas electrizantes que mutuamente han querido que pasara desde que empezo su viaje por Kalos, lo unico que no saben es quien dio el primer paso (o sea, quien beso primero).

Serena (en ese momento, Ash tomo a Serena de las dos manos como si quisiera pedir ser su novia), yo se como te sientes, yo he sentido algo muy especial por ti desde que nos conocimos por primera vez de niños, luego cuando te fuistes a Kalos, mi corazon se rompio, que jure que cuando me vaya a otras regiones, actuaria como una persona que no conoce el amor para que no terminara con otra chica, hasta que te volviera a encontrar; y cuando te volvi a ver en Kalos y que ademas te recorde, he tratado de encontrar un momento a solas para decirte mis sentimientos, pero con las batallas contra los lideres, la Liga Pokemon, los planes del Team Flare, y las chicas que conocimos durante nuestro viaje y trataron de seducirme, no he podido decirte esto Serena: "Te amo"-dijo Ash.

Despues de oir esto, Serena abrazo muy fuerte a Ash, y luego las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, y ella le dijo:

Ash, he esperado eso por siempre departe tuya, crei que no sabias lo que era el amor, pero yo me he equivocado, y tambien tengo que decirte Ash que yo tambien te amo mucho Ash Ketchump-dijo Serena roja, mientras Ash le limpiaba sus lagrimas con su mano, y aprovechando que el estaba cerca de Serena, el la volvio a besar, pero este beso fue mucho mas romantico que el anterior, ya que amobs sabian lo mucho que se amaban mutuamente y que ya nada iba a romper este fuerte lazo de amor. Pero de repente, Serena recordo algo que iba a malograr su momento con Ash.

Pero Ash ¿que va a pasar cuando termines la Liga Pokemon?-pregunto Serena preocupada por su futuro.

Serena (arrodillandose y tomandola de una mano) ¿me acompañarias con mis futuras aventuras, mientras con el tiempo nuestra relacion va a ir progresando?-pregunto Ash

Ash Ketchump, claro que si me gustaria estar contigo para tus futuras aventuras-dijo Serena roja y volvio a abrazar a Ash, y luego ella lo beso.

Despues de su tercer beso, los tortolos se fueron a dormir juntos esta vez, tomados de la mano, y cubiertos con una manta de la mochila de Ash. La cabeza de Serena estaba en el hombro de Ash, mientras que Ash, acariciaba el cabello dorado de su futura novia.

Buenas noches, Serena que duermas bien-dijo Ash.

Buenas noches Ash tambien tu-dijo Serena, con una beso de despedida.

Ya en la mañana, Ash y Serena, encontraron la salida del bosque, y al mismo tiempo el Centro Pokemon, durante todo su trayecto, los dos andaban cogiendo la mano opuesta del otro, como simbolo de su amor. Aunque para ellos extraviarse fue un problema, ellos nunca olvidaran el lago que los ayudo a unirlos por el resto de sus vidas, o hasta que la muerte los separe.


End file.
